microsoftfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Skype
|genre = VoIP-сервис, софтфон, IM |programming language = Embarcadero Delphi (Windows) / Objective-C (Mac OS X/iPhone/Nintendo DSi) / C++ с Qt4 (Linux) |user interface = |language = |operating system = кроссплатформенное программное обеспечение |released = |platform = |latest release version = Windows 7.15.0.103 }} Mac OS X: 7.2 (26 ноября 2014)Skype 7.2 для Mac Android 2.3 и выше: 6.6.0.333 (12 октября 2015)https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.skype.raider iPad iOS 5 и выше: 4.17.3 (22 апреля 2014)Skype for iPad on the App Store on iTunes iPhone iOS 7 и выше : 6.3 (2 октября 2015)Skype for iPhone on the App Store on iTunes Windows Phone 8 и 8.1: 2.19 (26 июня 2013) BlackBerry: 4.9.507.46973 (11 июня 2014)Skype - BlackBerry World Xbox One 1.3 (10 апреля 2014) |latest release date = |latest preview version = |latest preview date = |latest rc version = |latest rc date = |latest beta version = |latest beta date = |latest alpha version = |latest alpha date = |status = |license = Adware |website = http://www.skype.com/ }} Skype (МФА: ) — бесплатное проприетарное программное обеспечение с закрытым кодом, обеспечивающее текстовую, голосовую и видеосвязь через Интернет между компьютерами (IP-телефония), опционально используя технологии пиринговых сетей, а также платные услуги для звонков на мобильные и стационарные телефоны. По состоянию на конец 2010 года, у программы было 663 млн пользователей . Большинство разработчиков и 44 % работников общего отдела находятся в Эстонии — Таллине и Тарту . Программа также позволяет совершать конференц-звонки (до 25 голосовых абонентов, включая инициатора), видеозвонки (в том числе видеоконференции до 10 абонентов), а также обеспечивает передачу текстовых сообщений (чат) и передачу файлов. Есть возможность вместо изображения с веб-камеры передавать изображение с экрана монитора , а также создавать и отправлять видеосообщения пользователям настольных версий программы. Программные клиенты Skype выпущены для Mac OS X, iOS, Windows, Linux, Windows Phone, Open webOS, Android, PSP, Maemo, Xbox 360, PlayStation Vita, BlackBerryКакие операционные системы поддерживает Skype. Также была выпущена версия для Java, для устройства Kindle Fire HDKindle Fire Hd | Mobiles, Tablets And Computers — Skype Shop и Xbox One, ранее выпускался клиент для Symbian . Поддержка Skype предусмотрена во многих современных телевизорах: LG, Panasonic, Philips, Samsung, Sharp, Sony Bravia, Toshiba, Vizioshop.skype.com :: Skype в телевизорах. История Компания Skype Technologies была основана в 2003 году шведом и датчанином . В создании программы Скайп участвовали эстонские программисты Ахти Хейнла ( ), Прийт Казесалу ( ) и Яан Таллинн ( ), создавшие ранее программу для файлообмена KaZaASkype — A Baltic Success Story Vabariigi PresidentIntelligence Stairway — Sydney Ideas — The University of Sydney. Первые версии программы (0.97, 0.98) появились в сентябре-октябре 2003 года на сайте, декларирующем себя как шведский. Программа имела простой интерфейс, изначально адаптированный под голосовую связь, в отличие от мессенджеров вроде ICQ и MSN Messenger. Skype при инсталляции сам выбирал язык локализации Windows и имел более простую и быструю регистрацию логина, нежели в конкурирующих программах. Именно простота установки, освоения и использования программы быстро привлекли к ней внимание большого числа пользователей. В версии 1.2 впервые появился автоответчик (Voicemail), а начиная с версии 1.3 любой его владелец мог оставить сообщения другим пользователям, даже если они не использовали эту услугу. В версии 1.2 также появилась функция SkypeIn, позволяющая связать учётную запись Skype с телефонным номером. Начиная с версии 1.4 появилась возможность перенаправления звонков на другие учётные записи Skype, а также на обычные телефоны. В версии 2.0 впервые появилась возможность видеосвязи, а в 2.5 — возможность отправки SMS, организации SkypeCast (эта технология официально отключена с 1 сентября 2008 года) и интеграции с Microsoft Outlook. В марте 2007 года в версии 3.1 появился сервис SkypeFind, который позволяет пользователям создавать список фирм и давать к ним описание, в этой же версии реализован Skype Prime. В августе 2007 года вышла версия 3.5 для Windows, в которой появилась поддержка видео в профиле пользователя, возможность вставлять видео в чат, реализована функции перенаправления звонка другому пользователю или группе и автоповтора вызова. 30 января 2008 года вышла версия программы для Sony PSP. 13 марта 2008 года выпущен Skype 2.0 для Linux с поддержкой видеоконференций. 26 декабря 2008 года вышла версия 1.0.0 для Nokia Nst-4. 3 февраля 2009 года выпущена версия 4.0 для Windows. 31 марта 2009 года выпущен клиент для iPhone . 12 мая 2009 года прекращена поддержка конференций. 9 ноября 2009 года выпущена панель инструментов для MS OutlookSkype Email Toolbar Beta 19 февраля 2010 года прекращена поддержка Skype Lite (Skype для Java-телефонов) и Skype для Windows Mobile. Со 2 сентября 2010 года реализована поддержка оффлайн-сообщений в чате. 5 октября 2010 года выпущен клиент для Android. В выпущенной 14 октября 2010 года версии 5.0 для Windows добавлена возможность совершать групповые видеозвонки . 1 января 2011 года опубликована версия клиента для iPhone и iPod touch c поддержкой видео . 10 мая 2011 года корпорация Microsoft приобрела компанию-разработчика программы за $8,5 млрд, начиная с этого момента все права на Skype перешли Microsoft. В версии 5.3 для Windows от 16 июня 2011 года появилась интеграция с Facebook через чат программы. В обновлении от 13 сентября (с 5.5.113 до 5.5.117) осуществлена поддержка Windows 8. 23 февраля 2012 года Skype зафиксировал свой новый рекорд — одновременно в сети присутствовало 32 млн пользователей VoIP-сервисаОчередной рекорд Skype — 32 млн пользователей одновременно в сети. 27 февраля 2012 года выпущена бета-версия приложения для пользователей Windows Phone 7 c поддержкой видео в сетях 3G, 4G и Wi-Fi, с 23 апреля 2012 года доступна официальная версия. 25 апреля 2012 года выпущен Skype для PlayStation Vita, 14 июня 2012 года — версия 4.0 для Linux. 13 сентября сервис перешёл на аудиокодек Opus . В версии 6.0 для Windows, вышедшей 24 октября 2012 года, реализована возможность аутентификации через социальную сеть Facebook или сервисы Microsoft. 29 октября 2012 года выпущена специальную версию программы для Windows 8, 11 ноября того же года — ознакомительная версия для платформы Windows Phone 8. 13 ноября 2012 года вышла версию для iOS с поддержкой незадолго до этого выпущенного устройства iPhone 5. В выпуске программы от 10 января 2013 года реализована интеграция с почтовым клиентом Outlook. С 29 января 2013 Microsoft прекратила поддержку Windows Live Messenger, полностью переключившись на развитие Skype. В версии для Windows 8 от 22 февраля 2013 года добавлена возможность совместного использования файлов, позволяющая пользователям обмениваться документами в режиме мгновенных сообщений. Выпущенная 27 февраля 2013 года версия 3.2 для платформы Android адаптирована под 7-дюймовые планшеты. К 1 июля 2013 года количество загрузок программы для Android достигло 100 млн. С 13 декабря 2013 года в Skype для Android обеспечена поддержка технологии PiP. 7 апреля 2014 года Microsoft объявила о создании Skype TX — специального решения на базе Skype для телестудий и радиостанцийSkype in Media — Skype TX. С 29 апреля 2014 года стали бесплатными групповые видеоконференции. В сентябре 2014 года прекращена поддержка для телефонов с платформой Symbian. Оборот и статистика Один пользователь может иметь более одной учётной записи. Объём международных голосовых звонков через Skype является значительным. Он стал лидером по трафику голосовых звонков«Skype is largest international voice carrier, says study». Технология В отличие от многих других программ IP-телефонии, для передачи данных Skype изначально использовал децентрализованную P2P-архитектуру. Каталог пользователей Skype был распределён по компьютерам пользователей сети Skype, что позволяло сети легко масштабироваться до очень больших размеров (десятки миллионов пользователей) без увеличения дорогой инфраструктуры централизованных серверов. Skype мог маршрутизировать звонки через компьютеры других пользователей. Это позволяет соединяться друг с другом пользователям, находящимся за NAT или брандмауэром, однако создавало дополнительную нагрузку на компьютеры и каналы пользователей, подключённых к Интернету напрямую. Единственным центральным элементом для Skype является сервер идентификации, на котором хранятся учётные записи пользователей и резервные копии их списков контактов. Центральный сервер нужен только для установки связи. После того как связь установлена, компьютеры могли пересылать голосовые данные напрямую друг другу (если между ними есть прямая связь) или через Skype-посредник — суперузел. Ранее в качестве суперузла мог выступать любой компьютер, у которого есть внешний IP-адрес и открыт TCP-порт для Skype, однако затем все суперузлы были перенесены на сервера Microsoft. Передача аудио- и видеоданных при возможности производится напрямую , например, если два компьютера находятся внутри одной локальной сети, то после установления между собой Skype-соединения (с помощью центральных узлов и суперузлов) связь с Интернетом можно прервать, и разговор продолжается вплоть до его завершения пользователями или какого-либо сбоя связи внутри локальной сети. закрыт и недокументирован и может использоваться только оригинальным программным обеспечением Skype. Существует API, с помощью которого можно предоставить доступ к его функциям программам сторонних разработчиков. С июня 2014 года оригинальный протокол объявлен устаревшим, вместо него Skype использует протокол MSNP24; с августа 2014 года оригинальный протокол был отключен на серверах. Передача аудиоданных Голосовой чат позволяет разговаривать как с одним пользователем, так и устраивать конференц-связь. Благодаря используемым Skype кодекам (алгоритмам сжатия данных) SILK (8-24 кГц), G.729 (8 кГц) и G.711 (ранее использовались также ILBC и ISAC) и при достаточной скорости интернет-соединения (30—60 кбит/с) в большинстве случаев качество звука сопоставимо с качеством обычной телефонной связи, а при хороших условиях соединения заметно лучше. При установке соединения между ПК аудиоданные шифровались при помощи AES-256, для передачи ключа которого, в свою очередь, использовался 1024-битный ключ RSA. Открытые ключи пользователей сертифицируются центральным сервером Skype при входе в систему с использованием 1536- или 2048-битных сертификатов RSAWhat type of encryption is used? Skype Technologies, 2006. При голосовом звонке и широкополосном подключении к Интернету расходуется примерно одинаковое количество входящего и исходящего трафика. В сумме средний объём трафика составляет около 500 кбайт/минуту (10 минут — ~5 Мбайт; 100 минут — ~50 Мбайт). Передача видеоданных Для видео используются кодеки VP7 (до версии 5.5), VP8 для видео стандартного качества и H.264 для видео 720p и 1080p. Для стабильного использования видеосвязи необходима скорость интернет-соединения более 200 кбит/с и желателен процессор тактовой частотой не менее 1 ГГц. При видеозвонке количество трафика примерно в 10 раз больше, чем при голосовом. Для высокоскоростных соединений и более шумных видеопотоков с веб-камеры может передаваться большее количество трафика. Приблизительные объёмы составляют около 5 Мбайт в минуту. Текстовые сообщения и пересылка файлов Skype позволяет пользователям общаться не только с помощью голоса, но и более традиционным способом — с помощью текстовых сообщений (IM-чата). Skype позволяет устраивать групповые текстовые чаты. Используется свой набор смайликов, хранится история (на сервере, до 30 дней). Также предоставляются обычные для IM-чатов возможности — профили пользователя, индикаторы состояния (статус) и так далее. Skype предоставляет возможность обмена файлами без ограничения размера и со стандартными опциями временной приостановки пересылки и автоматического возобновления при подключении после потери связи или выключении программы Skype до конца передачи файла. До версии 5.8.0.154 была возможность использовать HTML-теги (для выделения текста курсивом и полужирным начертанием, вставки ссылок, списков и т. п.) при отправке сообщений . Для этого нужно было зажать и нажать на кнопку отправки сообщения. С версии 5.8.0.154 возможность отправки таких сообщений была отключена; тем не менее, при получении сообщения с тегами (например, отправленного из старой версии) они используются (за исключением версии для Linux). Начиная с версией 7.0 для Mac OS и 6.21 для Windows 7, программа Skype поддерживает форматирование текста при написании мгновенных сообщений . Для форматирования текста используется особый язык разметки: * *Полужирный текст*: Полужирный текст * _Наклонный текст_: Наклонный текст * ~Зачёркнутый текст~: Зачёркнутый текст * {code}Моноширинный текст{code}: Моноширинный текст Суперузлы До 2011—2012 годов клиент Skype мог становиться суперузлом (supernode), в случае если у него есть внешний IP-адрес и открыт порт TCP для Skype. При этом потреблялись значительные количества Интернет-трафика при включенном Skype, даже в тех случаях, когда на клиенте не использовались аудио- и видеочаты. В режиме суперузла Skype пропускал через себя «чужой» трафик по принципу работы пиринговой сетиСколько трафика потребляет Скайп? // SATX.ru. После приобретения сети компанией Microsoft, примерно с 2011—2012 годов все суперузлы и каталог пользователей реализуются на серверах компании, а пользовательским клиентам Skype запрещается продвижение до суперузловКраткая история Skype: к десятилетию революционного сервиса // computerra.ru. С помощью централизации суперузлов Microsoft увеличила возможности по масштабированию сети, добавила возможность антивирусной проверки пересылаемых по сети сообщений и ссылок, содержащихся в нихSkype replaces P2P supernodes with Linux boxes hosted by Microsoft (updated) // Ars Technica, Dan Goodin — May 1, 2012. Безопасность и защита данных Условия использования Skype предусматривают доступность расшифрованных данных владельцу сети (Microsoft), работникам Microsoft или аффилированных компаний, а также провайдерам сети Интернет. Сервера Skype могут автоматически сканировать пересылаемые тексты и ссылки из него для борьбы со спамом и мошенничеством; некоторые ссылки могут удаляться из сообщений. В условиях также оговорена допустимость перехвата и ручной обработки пересылаемых текстовых сообщений8. HOW DOES SKYPE PROTECT YOUR PERSONAL INFORMATION? // Skype Privacy Policy: «Your personal and traffic data can only be accessed by authorized employees of Microsoft or its affiliates, subsidiaries or service providers who need to have access to this data in order to be able to fulfill their given duties… Skype may use automated scanning within Instant Messages and SMS to (a) identify suspected spam and/or (b) identify URLs that have been previously flagged as spam, fraud, or phishing links. In limited instances, Skype may capture and manually review instant messages or SMS in connection with Spam prevention efforts. Skype may, in its sole discretion, block or prevent delivery of suspected Spam, and remove suspicious links from messages.»Busted: Microsoft intercepts, decrypts, and reads your Skype messages // Ventureboat Security, May 20, 2013: «Skype currently uses 256-bit AES encryption to secure communications between users, which is considered very secure. Secure, perhaps, but not necessarily private. … Skype’s privacy policy openly states that Skype may check instant messages and SMS texts for spam, fraud, or phishing attempts, and, in some cases, have a human being check them. Ergo, we can decrypt our own encryptions and can know what you say and know what you send.»Skype с заботой о пользователе — Microsoft читает всё, что вы пишете? // 3d news, 17.05.2013 : «Представитель Skype, в свою очередь, сослался на политику защиты информации, согласно которой допускается автоматизированное сканирование мгновенных и SMS-сообщений на предмет „выявления возможного спама и/или определения URL-адресов, которые были ранее отмечены, как связанные со спамом, мошенничеством или фишингом“.». Кроме того, закон CALEA (особенно после обновления в FISA CourtWhy Doesn’t Skype Include Stronger Protections Against Eavesdropping? // EFF, JULY 18, 2013 ) требует от компаний США, владеющих Skype, выполнения законных решений суда о прослушивании разговоровDoes Skype share user data with the feds? Privacy advocates demand to know // Infoworld, JANUARY 24, 2013: «However, now that a U.S.-based company owns Skype, it may be required to comply with CALEA. Furthermore, „as a U.S.-based communication provider, Skype would therefore be required to comply with the secretive practice of National Security Letters“ issued by the federal government». Незадолго до продажи Skype компании Ebay, в 2008—2009 году, был инициирован внутренний проект (Project Chess) по изучению юридических и технических способов передачи информации о звонках разведывательным агентствам и правоохранительным органам. В проекте участвовало менее десятка работников компании Skype . 3 июня 2011 формат сообщений протокола Skype был изучен с помощью «обратной разработки». Исходный код программы, работающей по данному протоколу, оказался в сети ИнтернетКод протокола Skype выложили в интернет // Lenta.ru 03.06.2011. Позже код был удален в соответствии с DMCA запросом. Официально подтверждённых разработчиком случаев расшифровки и/или перехвата данных в Skype не было зафиксировано до приблизительно 2008—2010 годов, и некоторые спецслужбы вне США выражали по этому поводу недовольствоSkype encryption stumps German policeItaly police warn of Skype threat. Однако правоохранительные органы Австрии на встрече с провайдерами в местном Министерстве внутренних дел сообщили, что провели «законный перехват IP-трафика» 25 июня 2008 годаБезопасность системы Skype поставлена под сомнение // CyberSecurity.ru . Аналогичное заявление прозвучало и от представителя органов внутренних дел АвстралииРазговоры в Skype прослушиваются?. Также, благодаря утечке информацииSkype and SSL Interception letters — Bavaria — Digitask, стало известно о разработке фирмой Digitask программы перехвата онлайн-коммуникаций по заказу одного из министерств БаварииВ Баварии власти будут прослушивать Skype, а компания FaceTime разработала сканер защищённых IM-сообщений SkypeFaceTime разработала сканер защищённых IM-сообщений Skype. Кроме того, о наличии решений для прослушивания Skype объявили власти ШвейцарииШвейцарские власти будут прослушивать VoIP и российские спецслужбыПравоохранительные органы будут использовать Skype для прослушки. После приобретения компанией Microsoft передаваемые сообщения стали анализироваться на её серверах. Платформы thumb|Skype в [[Linux]] Существуют версии Skype для Linux, Mac OS X, iOS (iPhone, iPod touch и iPad), Windows (2000, XP, Vista, 7, 8, Windows Mobile, Windows Phone), PSP, Symbian OS, Java (мобильных телефонов), AndroidSkype for Android™ — download for your phone. В феврале 2010 года Skype прекратил разработку и поддержку клиентов для Windows Mobile и Skype Lite для Java. Соответствующие версии убраны с сайта SkypeSkype — Changes to our mobile lineupSkype прекратил поддержку приложений под [[Java] и Windows Mobile]. 8 января 2013 года прекращена работа серверов, обслуживающих клиентов Skype LiteThe Skype Community — Ошибка подключения к Skype серверу.. Летом 2014 года была прекращена поддержка Skype для устройств на Symbian OS . Услуги ; Бесплатные услуги * SkypeCast (от — программа VoIP и — широковещание, иногда используется сокращённое «каст») — вид голосового общения между группой пользователей программы Skype (до 150 человек). Внешне схож с конференц-звонком, однако, в отличие от него, устанавливается через центральный сервер, вследствие чего не предъявляет высоких требований к пропускной способности канала пользователя, инициировавшего разговор. Услуга больше не предоставляется. * Skype Voicemail — голосовая почта. Услуга запущена 10 марта 2005 года. Позволяет записывать входящие сообщения, когда пользователь не в сети, и работает как автоответчик. * Skype Me. Связав пользователей по всему миру с помощью голоса, Skype дал возможность людям из разных стран общаться друг с другом. Для облегчения этой задачи Skype предлагает устанавливать статус SkypeMe, который указывает, что данный абонент открыт для звонков со всего мира. Установка данного статуса привлекала пользователей, желающих попрактиковаться в иностранном языке, а также мошенников и спамеровInternet Phone Service Creating Chatty Network The New York Times, поэтому начиная с 4 версии статус SkypeMe удален из программы. ; Платные услуги * SkypeOut — звонки на телефоны. Позволяет совершать исходящие звонки на стационарные и мобильные телефоны в большинстве стран мира. Оплата поминутная, дифференцированная. Звонки на бесплатные номера (такие, как +1 800 в США) бесплатны, причём воспользоваться ими могут даже пользователи, не оплачивавшие услугу SkypeOutFree calls to toll-free phone numbers global beta Skype Blogs, 2005SkypeOut Problems Skype FAQ, 2007. Также через SkypeOut производятся входящие Skype-звонки на телефон c мобильным приложением Skype Lite. Через 180 дней после последнего звонка SkypeOut баланс истекает. * SkypeIn — онлайновый номер. Позволяет получать телефонные звонки от пользователей традиционных телефонных сетей. При этом участник получает телефонный номер в одной из следующих стран: Австралия, Бразилия, Германия, Дания, Польша, Швеция, Швейцария, Финляндия, Эстония, Франция, Великобритания, США, Япония и Гонконг (Китай). Все входящие звонки на данный номер будут приходить на учётную запись Skype, а при положительном счёте возможна переадресация звонков на любой телефонный номер. В качестве бонуса к телефонному номеру компания Skype бесплатно предоставляет автоответчик на всё время использования номера. Российские онлайновые номера для Skype предоставляют некоторые операторы IP-телефонии. * Номер Skype To Go — специальный номер доступа, на который можно позвонить с любого телефона (стационарного или мобильного) для того, чтобы связаться с другим номером по установленным тарифам, денежные средства при этом снимаются со счета Skype. * Отправка SMS — возможность отправлять сообщения из программы Skype на мобильные телефоны. ; Услуги для бизнеса Для корпоративного сегмента рынка Skype предлагает услугу Skype для SIP Open Beta и её более функциональную разновидность Skype Connect . Необходимое количество линий оплачивается ежемесячно. Данные услуги позволяют компаниям обеспечить прямой доступ из своей корпоративной сети связи прямо в сеть Skype, а именно: принимать на офисные телефоны звонки из сети Skype и совершать с офисных телефонов звонки в сеть Skype. Доступ к сети Skype реализуется с помощью VoIP-шлюзов (через офисные аналоговые или цифровые АТС) или через IP-АТС компании. Совместимое со Skype оборудование сегодня выпускается такими вендорами, как Avaya, Cisco, AddPac. Гаджеты и товары Skype выпускает и продает различные товары для программы Skype. Например, беспроводной телефон RTX Dualphone 3088 для звонков без компьютераSkype Shop — Телефон RTX Dualphone 3088 . Телефон позволяет звонить и принимать звонки как через Skype, так и в обычной телефонной сети без компьютера. Также Skype выпускает гарнитуры Freetalk Wireless — беспроводные наушники с USB-передатчиком для беспроводного общения по SkypeSkype Shop — FREETALK® Freedom Wireless (Беспроводные наушники с передатчиком), аппаратуру для видеозвонков (Freetalk Buddy Pack)Skype Rates | Cheap International Calls и веб-камеры (Freetalk Connect 2)Skype Rates | Cheap International Calls. Проблемы Сбои * 16 августа 2007 года сервис Skype был недоступен по всему мируSkype не работает во всем мире. * 22 и 23 декабря 2010 года сервис Skype был недоступен огромному количеству пользователей. * 26—27 мая 2011 года — сбой Skype у отдельных пользователей по всему миру . * 3 июня 2011 года произошёл первый случай взлома протокола Skype с утечкой исходного кода в ИнтернетХакер заявляет, что сумел взломать протокол Skype. * 7 июня 2011 года — сбой Skype по всему миру . * 21 сентября 2015 года — технический сбой, из-за которого пользователи в разных странах не могли использовать сервис в течение семи часов . Skype и операторы сотовой связи Клиент Skype можно установить на совместимый телефонОписание Skype Lite или КПК,Skype for Pocket PC: любой КПК может стать телефоном THG, 16 марта 2005Skype в мобильном телефоне КомпьютерПресс 12’2007Skype для КПК при этом получается значительная экономия средств по причине невысоких тарифов системы. Однако сотовые операторы не хотят терять доход и всячески тормозят процесс.Пользователям iPhone запретили говорить по Skype 4 апреля 2009 T-Mobile — крупнейший провайдер сотовой связи в Германии — заявил, что будет блокировать трафик интернет-телефонии Skype на смартфонах iPhone.Пользователям iPhone запретили говорить по Skype iphones.ru, 4 апреля 2009 Аналогичным образом поступила одна из крупнейших в США телекоммуникационных компаний AT&T, которой в дальнейшем под давлением FCC пришлось все-таки разрешить Skype в сетях 3G и EDGE.AT&T разрешила использовать Skype в айфонах Security Lab, 8 октября 2009 Дело доходит до того, что лобби сотовых операторов пытается запретить Skype, а заодно и ICQ, на территории России.Skype и ICQ могут запретить в России Ведомости, 23 июля 2009 Однако в сети оператора «Скай Линк» передача данных по протоколу Skype не тарифицируется — в январе 2010 года компания ввела опцию «Безлимитный Skype» для абонентов Московского региона.Описание опции «Безлимитный Skype» оператора «Скай Линк» Противодействие со стороны «МегаФон» В России активную борьбу против Skype ведет компания «МегаФон», которая старается ограничить доступ к сервисам Skype в своих сетях«МегаФон» против Skype и даже взимает плату за его использованиеSkype — конкурент операторам сотовой связи России. Попытки запрета Skype Россия В России периодически возникают предложения запретить Skype; при этом аргументацией выступает угроза безопасности, связанная с шифрованием разговоров и отсутствием подключения к СОРМ ФСБ предложила запретить в РФ использование Skype, Hotmail и Gmail :: Overclockers.ru. В 2010 г. были предложены решения СОРМ, способные обнаружить и перехватить трафик Skype (но не расшифровать его)Новые решения СОРМ для сети Skype. Белоруссия В Белоруссии услуги стационарной телефонной связи должны проходить через государственного оператора, а оказание услуг международной связи с использованием других сетей, включая Skype, без наличия специального разрешения (лицензии) Министерства связи и информатизации Республики Беларусь является нарушением законодательства . При этом законодательством не запрещено использование услуг телефонии по IP-протоколу (в том числе с помощью программного обеспечения Skype) для личного пользования . Германия Крупнейшая европейская телекоммуникационная компания Deutsche Telekom заявила, что будет блокировать Skype при попытке использования её с iPhoneDeutsche Telekom заблокирует Skype. Китай В январе 2011 года власти Китая выпустили постановление, которое запрещает жителям страны пользоваться услугами всех поставщиков услуг интернет-телефонии, включая популярный сервис Skype, кроме официальных провайдеров China TelecomВласти Китая запретили SkypeКитай запрещает SkypeВ Китае запретили Skype. При попытке скачать Skype с официального сайта пользователям из Китая предлагалась специальная версия программы от TOM Online, использующая фильтрацию передаваемых сообщенийCracking China’s Skype Surveillance Software — Businessweek. Объединённые Арабские Эмираты Доступ к Skype может быть заблокирован аппаратными средствами. Подобные решения есть у Verso Technologies и Cisco Systems. В частности, ими пользуется крупнейший китайский провайдер China TelecomSkype блокируют?. До марта 2010 года аналогичным образом Skype блокировали в ОАЭВ ОАЭ блокируют доступ к сайту skype.comВ Объединённых Арабских Эмиратах официально разрешили интернет-телефонию. Эфиопия Использование Skype в Эфиопии наказывается 15 годами лишения свободыЭфиопия объявила Skype вне закона. Ответные действия со стороны Skype В ответ на попытки запрета Skype его разработчики начали внедрять в программу средства маскировки трафика для обхода блокировки VoIPSkype внедряет методы обхода блокировки VoIP трафика. Кроме того, Skype может работать с прокси-серверамиМожно ли использовать Skype через прокси-сервер?, VPNПоддерживает ли Skype Connect™ виртуальные частные сети?, а также анонимными сетями I2P и TorSkype over Tor, что практически сводит на нет эффективность его блокировки. Критика * При некоторых обстоятельствах (широкий канал, глобальный IP-адрес, постоянное включение и т. п.) компьютер клиента мог использоваться (до 2012 года) как сервер сети (режим суперузла), что приводило к существенной загрузке компьютера и большому трафику. Пользователь при этом не получал уведомлений и не имел штатных средств в программе для запрета такого действия. В версии для платформы Windows эту функцию можно отключить редактированием реестра либо в групповых политиках Active DirectorySkype Holiday Present — Down for a Day // availabilitydigest, January 2011, стр 3-4 «Do You Want to be a Supernode?». * До того, как в мае 2011 года компания Microsoft приобрела Skype, её практически невозможно было прослушать, за что его критиковали спецслужбы многих странАтака на Skype, Берд Киви // Компьютерра № 11 (775), 31 марта 2009. В то же время сам сервис не раз обвинялся в шпионаже в пользу США и КитаяSkype обвиняют в шпионаже за пользователями // CyberSecurity.ru, 02.10.2008. В 2013 году стало известно о том, что российские спецслужбы могут не только прослушивать, но и определять местоположение пользователя Skype. В китайской версии Skype встроена специальная функциональность для фиксирования действий пользователя на клавиатуре, проверки текстов на содержание в них нежелательных слов и пересылки собранных логов в государственные службы . * Одним из недостатков Skype считается использование проприетарного протокола, несовместимого с открытыми стандартами (такими, как SIP или H.323). Не существует сторонних реализаций протокола. * На конференции Black Hat Europe 2006, посвящённой вопросам информационной безопасности, был представлен анализ Skype . Среди прочего там были отмечены: :* интенсивное использование антиотладочных приёмов и обфусцированного кода; :* постоянная передача данных (даже в ситуациях, когда сама программа находится в режиме ожидания). * Так в 2007 году Крис Касперски активно критиковал SkypeSkype: скрытая угроза Хакер, 8 июня 2007; опубликовано с изменениями в бумажной версии: Как Крис надругался над Skype, Хакер № 100 «Skype — это чёрный ящик с многоуровневой системой шифрования, напичканной антиотладочными приёмами исполняемого файла, считывающий с компьютера конфиденциальную информацию и передающий её в сеть по закрытому протоколу. Последний обходит брандмауэры и сурово маскирует свой трафик, препятствуя его блокированию. Всё это превращает Skype в идеального переносчика вирусов, червей и дронов, создающих свои собственные распределённые сети внутри Skype-сети <…> Skype активно изучается в хакерских лабораториях и security-организациях по всему миру, и большинство исследователей единодушно сходятся во мнении, что Skype — это дьявольски хитрая программа, написанная, бесспорно, талантливыми людьми в стиле Black Magic Art. Skype не брезгует грязными трюками, создающими огромные проблемы.» за закрытость, маскировку трафика и использование антиотладочных приёмов, что, по его мнению, позволяет использовать сервис как переносчик вирусов. * В феврале 2007 года стало известно об ошибке, в результате которой Skype создаёт в каталоге для временных файлов файл 1.com, который позволяет считывать информацию из BIOS. Согласно информации из официального блога, это было вызвано использовавшейся в подключаемом модуле Skype Extras Manager системы безопасности, изготовленной фирмой EasyBits Software, которая таким образом получала серийный номер материнской платы для однозначной идентификации компьютераSkype Extras plug-in manager Skype Security Blog, 8 февраля 2007. Данная система не используется в версиях 3.0.0.216 и старше. * Как и любая сеть, работающая по принципу P2P, Skype подвержен вирусным эпидемиям. Уже известны случаи распространения вредоносных программ, перехватывающих и записывающих разговоры в SkypeВ Интернете опубликованы исходники трояна, перехватывающего звонки Skype // CyberSecurity.ru, 29.08.2009. * 24 мая 2011 года при попытке зайти в бизнес-аккаунт с помощью браузера Mozilla Firefox выдавалось предупреждение о том, что «manager.skype.com использует недействительный сертификат безопасности». * 14 ноября 2012 года в сервисе голосовой и видеосвязи Skype обнаружили критическую уязвимость, которая позволяет взломать любой аккаунт, зная лишь почту, на которую зарегистрирован этот аккаунтТехнологии: В Skype обнаружили критическую уязвимость // Lenta.ru, 2012-11-14. * 18 мая 2013 года группа немецких исследователей уличила Skype в анализе отправляемых мгновенных сообщений между пользователями. Исследователи утверждают, что отправка ссылок с помощью мгновенных сообщений в клиенте может привести к раскрытию конфиденциальной информацииSkype’s ominous link checking: Facts and speculation // H Security, Jürgen Schmidt, 17 May 2013. * 11 июня 2013 год Эдвард Сноуден раскрыл информацию об американской системе слежения PRISM, которая позволяла следить за пользователями Skype и прослушивать их переписку и звонки в программе . Пасхальные яйца Во время набора текста сообщения при одновременном нажатии трёх и более клавиш, расположенных не рядом на клавиатуре, собеседник увидит не пишущий карандаш, как обычно, а кошку, которая словно ходит по клавиатуре. Продолжение хаотического нажатия клавиш приведёт к изображению рук, разламывающих карандаш на две части. Помимо встроенных смайликов, Skype содержит несколько «секретных» (в зависимости от версии они могут присутствовать в стандартных смайликах). Если в настройках программы изменить шрифт окна сообщений на Comic Sans, то смайлик на кнопке смайликов внизу окна сменится на грустный (версия 5.5 для Windows). См. также * Безопасность в Skype * Сравнение программ для IP-телефонии * Google Hangouts * Forfone * Jingle (протокол) * WebRTC (протокол) * FaceTime Примечания Литература * Ссылки ;Сайты и ресурсы * Официальный сайт ;Статьи * Безопасность Skype в корпоративной среде * Skype для каждого — интересные возможности и дополнения ;Обзоры * * Категория:Программы мгновенного обмена сообщениями Категория:Протоколы прикладного уровня Категория:Интернет-телефоны Категория:IP-телефония Категория:EBay Категория:Программное обеспечение для OS X Категория:Программное обеспечение для Windows Категория:Программное обеспечение для Linux Категория:Программное обеспечение мобильных телефонов Категория:Freeware Категория:Приложения, использующие Qt Категория:Программное обеспечение для видеоконференции Категория:Связь Категория:Информационные технологии Категория:Программное обеспечение для Android Категория:Переносимые приложения Категория:Программное обеспечение для iOS